glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las vacaciones de verano I
Las vacaciones de verano I es el quinceavo capitulo de las serie Glee:Un trofeo más. Es un fanfiction basado en los Newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Nuestros amigos quieren celebrar su victoria de la nacional, así que deciden ir de vacaciones a la playa, antes de que Roderick, Mariah, Shannon, Bree, Skylart y Kitty se vayan a New York. ................ Iban 2 camionetas, en la de atrás iban Spencer conduciendo, Alistair estaba en el copiloto, Mariah y Roderick iban atrás y Skylart y Madison atrás de ellos, en la de adelante Mason iba conduciendo y Jane estaba a su lado, Myron y Kitty estaban atrás y Shannon y Bree estaban hasta atrás. --------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS--------------- Myron-Todavía falta mucho? Mason-Un poco, ya vamos a llegar Kitty-Cuando lleguemos espero que podamos Surfear Bree-Dicen que hayá cada año se hace un concurso de Surf de verano Mason-Y este año no será la excepción En la otra camioneta Skylart y Madison hablaban en voz baja al igual que Mariah y Roderick (Se escucha en la radio Writing's on the wall-Sam Smith) "If I risk it all Could you break my fall?" Alistair-(Comienza a cantar en voz baja) How do I live? How do I breathe? Spencer-(Lo escucha cantar) Alistair-When you're not here I'm suffocating I want to feel love, run through my blood Spencer sí que adoraba cuando su novio cantaba Spencer-Tell me is this where I give it all up?For you I have to risk it all Cause the writing's on the wall (Se acerca para besarlo) Alistair-Hey no, eres el conductor no trates de matarnos Spencer-Oh dios, ahora no puedo darte amor? (Le besa el cachete) Alistair-Ok (Rìe) pero insisto, nos vas a matar si te distraes Spencer-No confias en mi?(Ríe y le besa el cachete) (Otro coche suena el claxon) Alistair-Ten cuidado X-Idiota!!!! Spencer-Lo tengo todo bajo control Skylart-Que te pasa? Casi nos matas Spencer-Lo siento(Ríe) Mariah-Le estaba dando besos a Alistair, no es su culpa Roderick-Emm claro que lo es, el conductor no debe distraerse porque si no nos matará Alistair-Eso justamente le estaba diciendo (Todos ríen) Spencer-Hemos llegado (Bajan de las camionetas) Kitty-Demonios, si que hace calor Mason-Es la playa, esperabas que hiciera frío aquí? Kitty-Cierra la boca gemelo incestuoso Shannon-Allá hay lugar Myron-Necesito ponerme mucho bloqueador para no quemarme Todos jugaban volleyball Madison-Me toca lanzar la pelota(La lanza) Shannon-La tengo!!! Jane-Pasamela a mi!!!!! Skylart-Por acá, estoy solo!!!!!! Mason-Esta ya es la vencida Todos-Ok Mason-(La lanza)Allá va!!!!! Mariah-La tengo!!! (Se golpea con la pelota) Mierda!!(Cae a la arena) Mason-Oh dios lo siento ._.""" Roderick-Estas bien? (La ayuda a levantar) Mariah-Si, estoy bien gracias Todos-(Los miraban confundidos) Spencer-Rod, seguros que ustedes no son novios? Roderick-Emm, no por qué lo preguntas? Spencer-Porque desde el baile actúan demasiado raros, no te preocupes Rod, si quieres yo te ayudo a conseguir novia Shannon-Y yo te ayudo a conseguir novio, Mariah Roderick y Mariah-Qué??!!!! Todos-(Ríen) Shannon-Anda se que quieres amiga Spencer-Y tú Rod...de no ser por tí habría sido más difícil conseguir un hermoso novio del que todos me tienen envidia Alistair-Cierto(Ríe y se sonroja un poco) Spencer-(Ríe) Mariah-Ya se los dije, solo somos amigos Kitty-Ah sí? Silencio..... Shannon-Uno de ustedes sabe surfear? Myron-Hay que surfear Todos-Siiiii (Agarran las tablas) Spencer-Que pasa Mariah? No traes tu tabla? Mariah-Emm, no, no tengo, es que nunca he surfeado (Ríe un poco) Spencer-Ese no es problema, yo te ayudaré Mariah-Aquí viene una ola, estoy nerviosa(Se sube a la tabla) Spencer-No lo estés, todo es cuestión de equilibrio(Comienza a empujar la tabla) Mariah-No subirás conmigo? Spencer-Pensè que subirias sola (Ríe y la empuja a la ola) Mariah-Hijo de... Spencer-Atenta a la ola!!!! Mariah-Ay dios(En voz baja) Spencer-Lo estás haciendo bien Todos miraban a Mariah de lejos surfear Spencer-Bien hecho Mariah, ya sabes surfear(Ríe) Mariah-Muérete, enserio (Lo salpica con el agua) Myron-(Corre con su tabla) :D Jane-Lo logrará? Myron-(Corre) Silencio.... Mason-Ay no lo sé, es tan pequeño Myron-(Corre) Bree-Se va a morir Myron-(Corre) Kitty-Firmò su sentencia de muerte Myron-(Entra al agua) Alistair-No creo que lo logre Myron-(Nada con su tabla hacia la ola) Skylart-Ay pobre criatura Myron-(Sigue nadando) Madison-No hay que perder esperanzas Myron-(Sigue nadando) Shannon-Que niño tan extremo Myron-(Sigue nadando) Spencer-Se le va a extrañar Myron-(Sigue nadando) Roderick-Fue un buen amigo aunque nadie lo soportaba Myron-(Se levanta para atrapar la ola) Mariah-Solo tiene 13 años Myron-(Atrapa la ola) Todos-(Lo miran surfear) Myron-Sii sii, lo logré, lo logré :D!!!! Bree-Ah sí? Myron-(Se cae al agua) Todos-Jajajajajajaja xD Más tarde Todos menos Alistair y Mariah jugaban volleyball Alistair-(Leyendo) Mariah-Qué estás leyendo? Alistair-Oh...Hola Mariah (Ríe) Mariah-(Ríe y se sienta con él)...Oye, tú has leído Twilight? Alistair-....No Mariah-...y quisieras? Alistair-....No Los 2-(Ríen) Alistair-No, no quisiera Mariah-Dios (Ríe)... Alistair-Sabes surfear? Mariah-Nunca lo había hecho, Spencer me dijo que me ayudaría pero eso no contaba con que solo me aventara hacia la ola (Ríen) Mientras tanto (Jugaban) Skylart-Allá va!!!!!! Kitty-La tengo!!!!! Myron-Ahì les va!!!! Mason-Ya la tengo!!!!(Golpea a Mariah con el balón) (Otra vez xD) Mariah-Mier.... Kitty-Bien hecho Mason Mason-Oh lo siento otra vez Mariah .-. Alistair-...Mariah, estás bien? .-. Mariah-Sí, ya, estoy bien Alistair-Tienes mala suerte con los balones Mariah-La verdad sí Myron-(Corre con su tabla) 7u7 :D Alistair y Mariah- .-..... Myron-(Corre) :D 7u7 Alistair-Cuànto apuestas a que no lo logra? Mariah-Lo que tú quieras Myron-(Entra al agua) :D 7u7 Alistair-Pobre niño Mariah-No lo logrará Myron-(comienza a nadar) :D Alistair-Algún dia se va a morir Mariah-Se le va a extrañar Myron-(Sigue nadando) (Atrapa la ola) Siii siii lo logré, lo logré!!! :D Alistair y Mariah-(Lo miran) Alistair-No va a durar Myron-Lo logre :D La Ola-Oh Hell no, Bitch 7u7(Hace que Myron caiga al agua o.o) Mariah y Alistair-Jajajajajaj xD La Ola-Ooiiieee zyyy 7u7r Más tarde Shannon-(Frotando piedras) Roderick-Tratas de prender fuego? Shannon-Qué parece que hago? Kitty-No podríamos solo prenderla con un encendedor? Ya todos tenemos hambre Shannon-No no no, yo lo haré Bree-Shannon, eso dijiste hace media hora Shannon-Lo sè cariño, solo dejen que yo lo haga Mariah-Tenle paciencia Bree-Se la tengo, los demás no Madison-Shannon ya tenemos hambre Shannon-Tenganme paciencia por Dios (Prende la fogata) (Al fin xD) Kitty-Pensé que nunca lo lograrías Shannon-Oye, me costò trabajo Kitty y Spencer-(Ríen en voz baja) Shannon-A decir verdad, yo lo único que quiero ahora es comer salchicha (Comían salchicha) Madison-Mmhh nunca había probado las salchichas quemadas, saben delicioso Bree-Bueno ahora que quieren hacer? Jane-Dicen que habrá una fiesta a unos kilómetros de aquí en esta playa Mason-Deberíamos ir, venimos a divertirnos, para eso son las vacaciones de verano Todos-(Sonríen) Llegan a la fiesta (Se escucha The Hills-The Weeknd) X-Identificación Shannon-Ya todos tenemos 18 años, deberías dejarnos pasar X-Los dejare pasar solo porque me caen bien Todos se divertían, no estaba en su plan tomar hasta emborracharse, pero eso hicieron, Mason y Jane estaban demasiados juntos bailando locamente y susurrando cosas, Bree aventò a Shannon a una silla, se sentó en sus piernas y comenzò a besarlo apasionadamente, este le correspondía todos los besos de su novia, Alistair y Spencer estaban besándose en un rincón y bailando en la pista alternamente, Skylart y Madison también bailaban, aunque solamente lo que hacían era dar vueltas y besarse apasionadamente, ellos no tomaron demasiado, Myron solo saltaba al ritmo de la música con Kitty, por último Roderick no tomó demasiado y estuvo hablando con Mariah, quien sí estaba un poco borracha, pero sabía lo que hacía, en algunas canciones jalaba a Roderick hacia la pista para bailar, aunque en una de esas Roderick la besò accidentalmente, pero Mariah solo ignoró ese beso Más tarde (Borrachos) Bree-Quiero quedarme a vivir en esta playa Shannon-Seria genial pero creo que te aburririas con ir diario a todas las fiestas Bree-Vale la pena Myron-Osheee zyy Mason-Nunca me había emborrachado así en mi vida Kitty-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Bree-Habria sido más divertido si hubieran contratado stripperes Kitty-No creo que los chicos hubieran querido tener su primera vez con un Stripper Bree-Haber veamosshhh...quién de aquí es virgen? Jane-(._.)/ Mason-(._.)/ Roderick-(._.)/ Mariah-(._.)/ Skylart-(._.)/ Madison-(._.)/ Alistair-(._.)/ Spencer-(._.)/ Kitty Bree y Shannon- .... .-. Myron-.....(._.)/ Silencio..... Shannon-No, definitivamente no Bree-Todo tiene sentido Kitty-La mitad de aquí son virgenes, claro que no (Llegan al hotel) Kitty-Oigan, seguros que apartamos habitaciones? Skylart-Veamos cómo nos organizamos emm...una habitaciòn para mí y Madison, una para Alistair y Spencer, una para Mason y Jane, una para Shannon y Bree, y otra para Roderick, Mariah y Kitty Myron-Y yo qué? Shannon-Dijimos que tú dormirás en la camioneta Myron-No, ni mergas Todos-(Lo miran) Skylart y Shannon-(Cargan a Myron y lo encierran en la camioneta) Myron-7n7*** Skylart y Shannon- :D (Chocan los cinco) ................ En la habitación Madison-(Estaba recostada en la cama) Skylart-(Le besa el cachete)...Te amo Madison-(Abre los ojos)...Algún mareo? Skylart-Yo estoy bien hermosa, no te preocupes Madison-....no quiero que esto termine Skylart-La noche? (La abraza) Madison-...El verano...antes que te vayas...ojalá durara por siempre Skylart-...(La besa) El beso cada vez se volviò más profundo, tendrían que terminar? La vida les tuvo que dar tan poco tiempo juntos .................... Mariah-(Dormía).......(Se levanta) Afuera Mariah-..... Alistair-(Mirando las olas) Mariah-(Narrando)La verdad...en McKinley siempre me pareció un chico interesante, no veía que hablara mucho, pero lo he conocido un poco más y no somos tan diferentes, además que es un buen cantante, este asunto de Isaac nos acaba de unir a los 2, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos y fue divertido ese rato que estuve con él mientras los chicos jugaban Alistair-(Voltea) Mariah-.......(Lo saluda) Alistair-Hola (Sonríe un poco) Mariah-(Se acerca a él) Alistair-Creí que estabas dormida Mariah-Sì, sí, lo estaba, pero quise salir un momento...está muy silencioso aquí Alistair-...Oye...sigues ebria Mariah-Ah?.....Mierda cierto, con razòn aún me siento mareada, creo que sí, tú cómo te sientes? Alistair-Un poco mejor, pero también me siento mareado Mariah-(Ríe un poco)...La verdad cuando desperté y te ví quería una oportunidad para disculparme...yo más que Bree y Shannon sabía lo Isaac pretendía...y yo debí habértelo dicho antes de que se hiciera un alboroto Alistair-Asì que fue verdad eso de tú e Isaac Mariah-Porqué crees que lo haya inventado? Dios, me siento tan estúpida Alistair-Hey no Mariah-Sì Alistair-No eres estúpida Mariah-.....Mierda, quiero...vomitar Alistair-Mariah, controla tus mareos Mariah-(Vomita)...Oh mierda Alistair-(La ayuda a levantarse)...no eres estúpida, solo que no tuviste el suficiente valor para detenerlo, es muy diferente Mariah-Míranos ahora, parece que este asunto de Isaac nos acaba de unir a los 2 Alistair-Eso espero Mariah-(Lo abraza) Alistair-...Y que querias decir con eso de que si no se callaba les dirías a todos lo pequeño que tiene ya sabes Mariah-Fue para ahuyentarlo, por alguna razòn funcionó Alistair-Y es verdad? Mariah-Yo que sé? Por suerte no se la vi Silencio.... Los 2-(Ríen) Mientras tanto Skylart y Madison estaban besándose debajo de las cobijas, no podían creerlo, en realidad había sucedido? (De fondo se escucha Thinking out loud-Ed Sheeran) Madison-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado en realidad... Skylart-Algo anda mal? (Sonríe un poco) Madison-(Ríe y se sonroja)...Vale la pena, creo que lo que me incomoda es que los chicos lo sepan, en especial Mason Skylart-No te preocupes (Recorre su cabello lentamente su mano) Ahora mismo ellos están dormidos y si se enteran se pondrán celosos de que no pueden tener la noche que nosotros tuvimos Madison-(Ríe)...Ahora que pasará? Quiero decir...no quiero que esto termine, que es un año separados si después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo? Skylart-No tiene que terminar...si en verdad lo queremos podríamos intentarlo Madison-(Lo mira) FIN